


Tonight We Ride

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec gets drunk and rides a mechanical bull.





	Tonight We Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crackfic because people are upset and that simply won't do so we all need some smiles today. I hope you enjoy!

“Alec, this seems like a terrible idea.” Underhill is now holding two drinks, one in each hand, because Alec shoves his most recent glass of beer at him to hold while he signs his name up on a piece of paper at the bar. “I know you’re technically my boss, and I have no right to tell you what to do, but--” 

“Stop.” Alec cuts him off, but even just the single word is drawn out in a slight slur. Or maybe more than a slight slur, he really can’t tell anymore. “First, quit calling me ‘ _ your boss _ ’ when we’re out for drinks. We’re  _ friends _ , Underhill. You get to tell me when I’m being an idiot.” Alec pauses there, a smirk on his face as he reaches out and takes his beer back, managing to only spill some of it onto the ground in the process. “Except you’re wrong. This is not a terrible idea. This is a  _ great _ idea.” 

In front of them, in the center of a circle of inflatable cushioning, is a mechanical bull. And Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, is going to ride it. 

“Alec, please. Your sister is going to kill me if I bring you back for healing after you break your neck on this thing,” Underhill groans. 

“Do you really have such little faith in me? That hurts.” Alec scoffs, feigning offense as he brings a hand up to his chest indignantly. “Magnus is going to be so mad he left early,” Alec adds, and at least that’s one thing they can both agree on. Underhill imagines Alec would’ve listened to Magnus… then again, after spending some time with the pair of them, he isn’t so sure Magnus wouldn’t encourage this just for the ridiculousness. 

“At least tell me I can record it?” Underhill asks, taking another sip of his own drink while reaching into his pocket with his free hand for his phone. 

“Yes. In fact, you  _ have  _ to, so I can show Izzy and Jace. Otherwise they’ll never believe me.” 

Alec pulls his own phone out, bringing up a group chat between Izzy, Jace, Clary, and himself.  

 

**A:** There is a mechanical bull here   
**J:** Ride it  
**C:** Alec pls ride it   
**I:** omfg no Alec do not ride it you’ll break your drunk ass neck. DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM.    
**A:** LOL!!!   
**I:** Alec no   
**I:** #StopAlec2k18  
**A:** I’m gonna ride it

 

“Are you going to use your runes?” Underhill asks, thinking that the equilibrium rune might be enough to balance out Alec’s inebriation. Alec looks up from his phone and considers the idea for half a second before shaking his head, ignoring the vibrations of continued messages from the chat as he slips his phone back into his pocket, out of sight and out of mind. 

“No. That’d be cheating. If these  _ mundanes  _ can do this without help, so can I.” Alec sounds very sure of himself, and by this point Underhill knows better than to try and argue. 

“Alright, you’re up!” Comes the voice of the man operating the controls of the bull, and he’s looking at Alec. 

“Wish me luck.” Alec gives a wink before setting his drink down on a nearby table and hopping into the circle. Underhill shakes his head again, laughing, knowing how much some of the others would pay to witness this right now. And of course, slight concerns aside, it isn’t like it can end  _ too _ poorly; drunk or not, Alec’s a Shadowhunter, and-- 

\--and he just jumped up onto the bull only to immediately fall off the other side. 

Underhill barks out a laugh, and Alec makes another attempt, but the squishiness of the inflatable padding underneath makes getting a solid jump onto the bull nearly impossible. His current lack of hand-eye (and total body, if he’s being honest) coordination isn’t helping matters. Someone from the growing crowd of onlookers takes it upon himself to go over and assist after a second failed attempt to mount the bull, and Underhill curses the fact that he isn’t filming yet as a total stranger literally lifts Alec by the thighs and pushes him into a sitting position on the bull. 

For the first time since signing his name on that paper, Alec is actually a little nervous. People are watching now, and he just needed someone to help lift him onto this bull after falling off an embarrassing number of times before he could even properly  _ start _ . Perhaps, he considers a bit too late, Underhill might’ve had a point about this being a bad idea. Jace’s encouragement  should’ve been the second hint. 

“Ready?” The operator asks, and Underhill hits record, watching as the mechanical animal springs to life. 

Thankfully for sake of both Alec’s pride and his physical well-being, the operator has a sense of just how drunk the man on the bull is and keeps things slow. The smile’s gone and Alec looks far too focused and serious for anyone having an enjoyable night out as all of his energy is directed to  _ not falling off the bull _ . He tries to spot Underhill in the small crowd of bar-goers but between his vision blurring slightly from the alcohol AND the constant swirling movements of the bull it’s no surprise he can’t make out individual people. About 15 seconds later Alec nearly loses his balance but manages to shift himself upright again, his body moving fluidly forward and back to match the bull’s jeering movements. 

Underhill lets out an encouraging cheer. The operator speeds up the movements, the turns coming faster and sharper until, at the 35 second mark, Alec starts to slide to the right. There’s a look of panic on his face and it seems like he might try to fix it again before his hands are off the handle and he’s falling unceremoniously onto his side in defeat. 

His collapse is met with cheers and claps from the onlookers, and he rolls himself over to climb unsteadily back to his feet with a small, satisfied smile on his face, managing to only stumble once on his way out. 

“Got it all,” Underhill says proudly, motioning to his phone. “Not going to lie, I’m impressed, Lightwood. I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Neither can I,” Alec admits, laughing as he grabs his drink back. “Your turn?” 

“Absolutely not.” Underhill states with no uncertainty, the pair of them laughing as they head back inside. 

“Not even if it comes as a direct order from your boss?” Alec’s smirking a bit. 

“What happened to not being my boss tonight?” Underhill mocks, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t pressure you into doing something you didn’t want to do. It’s totally fine that you don’t want to be embarrassed because you know there’s no possible way you could beat my time. I understand.”

Underhill gives an incredulous huff. “So that’s how we’re going to play this?” He challenges, handing his drink to Alec to hold. “Alright,  _ boss _ . You’re on.”  

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
